The Stranger with the Raven's Wings
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Since we don’t know that much of Miles’ past…we will take a trip back to his youth before he met James and befriended him.


The Stranger with the Raven's Wings  
Miles Avery's Tale  
  
Note: Since we don't know that much of Miles' past...we will take a trip back to his youth before he met James and befriended him.  
  
Prologue   
  
A young Animangus woman named Natasha had recently found herself the innocent victim of a soldier's rape. She was a poor woman in a small Polish shantytown, and the Nazi soldiers had come to ransack the homes, and destroy what Jews were left in the vicinity. These were dark times, during the Second World War, and Natasha's family had recently been taken violently away from her to the wretched concentration camps. Natasha had to escape. She didn't want to stand out, having her raven wings hidden underneath dark cloaks of midnight, but it was the only way her comrades would assume she was human just like the rest of them. She had escaped one of the soldiers down a narrow alley, but not his brutal assault. Involuntarily, her virginity had been taken away from her, yet, she was still alive and breathing, and that was all that mattered.  
Natasha's eyes were watering as she escaped her native Poland. She had to find a safe place to stay somewhere that she could survive and not have to worry about pretending that she wasn't Jewish, or even a human being. In time, she was able to move indiscreetly throughout Europe with the help of local religious support groups. In time, she was sent to Ireland. It had taken a course of 7 long months for her to realize freedom, and she had also learned she was carrying a baby within her now. She wondered what she would tell this young one once he was born, but she dared not even to put herself through the terrible strain of bothering herself with the uncertain future.  
A humble shepherd family that crafted wool and linen articles of clothing and sheets took in Natasha. She birthed her baby boy in the comfort and warmth of their home, and allowed them to have full custody over him. They were named The Avery Family. Natasha had named the young one Raven for his wings. The Avery's didn't seem to mind that she was an Animangus, nor that "Raven" was either. But they gave him another name. They named him Miles, and his middle name was Raven. Natasha adored her son very much, and took care of him for as long as she possibly could. But, the disease the soldier also left with her took her life at a young age, sadly. It didn't affect Miles. Miles was only 8 when his mother passed away. But, he never forgot her. And he never asked questions of the Nazi soldier that fathered him. Deep in his heart, he knew how he had come into this world, because he was linked to his mother's mind. But, he also knew that his mother was a tender flower, and she had been through too much now, especially during her sickness before her death. So, he stayed close to her, and was always obedient.  
The Averys were a large family. There was the butcher, Ron, the seamstress Martha, the brothers Jed and Joshua, and the sisters Samantha and Suzy. After the unfortunate death of his dear mother, Miles grew closer to his family than ever. But he was still curious as to how he was different than they were. He would soon find out. His parents were sending him away to a special Academy that was being built in Great Britain. The Academy was called "The Society of Elixirs", and supposedly it was a facility for those with "special talents" to learn how to control and focus those special talents into something even greater. Miles would indeed miss his foster family, but he knew that someday he would return. Perhaps he would even start a Society of Elixirs himself back in Ireland. Anything was possible.  
  
Chapter 1—Entering the Society of Elixirs  
  
Miles was awed by the mere size of the gothic castle in his wake. He had arrived there by boat, sailing up to the shore in a crawling mist. He had read many things about this up and coming Academy. He mused to himself what it would be like, and whom he would be meeting. Around him were other students that had been accepted into the Academy as well. There was a young boy standing behind him with the colorful wings of the Falcon. "My name is James Falcous. What's yours ?", the young boy said, spreading his wings out and furling them back in place. "I'm Miles Avery. Say, I've noticed you have a wings as well...I didn't mean to stare at them, oh, forgive me !", Miles said, feeling slightly embarrassed. But, James didn't mind. James brushed an arrant lock of golden hair from his face, his coal eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "I'm an Animangus. That is what you are as well. It means that we can turn completely into the animal spirits we possess. I see you must have the spirit of the Raven.", James said, smiling generously. "I didn't know exactly what I was, but you have answered my questions. But I have more questions in mind about this place, and the pupils around us.", Miles said. "So do I, my friend. But, I'm sure we'll come to learn exactly what happens in an Academy of this caliber, and reputation of old.", James said, following Miles into the Society.  
The students were lined up and then gathered in to groups. There were the Animangus in one group, the full-blooded wizards in another, half- blooded wizards, and Muggle wizards in a fourth group. They were placed in dorms with funny names guarded by talking statues. Miles and James became instant friends, and became brothers to one another. "I can't wait to wake up to a new day tomorrow ! Nicodemus Dumbledore was proposing to us that we would learn how to use our abilities, of course, after our initiation ceremony.", Miles said, practically giddy. "Neither can I, Miles, old chap. But, I'm simply exhausted from getting settled in our dorms today that all I want to do now is get some well-deserved shuteye.", James responded, instantly falling into a deep sleep. The other Animangus were already drifting away in nighttime slumber. Curling underneath his covers, wings wrapped around his black-robed body, Miles also tucked himself into an envelope of warmth and comfort and fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 2—Transfiguration  
  
Nicodemus Dumbeldore gathered the Animangus wizards together into their first class after the day, after the grand initiation and hearty breakfast. Each student had a stack of books for each of the classes they were taking. Each day meant a different schedule for each student, and different professors. Today, Miles learned how to focus his energy in order to transfigure himself into his Raven form. It seemed so easy for him. He wondered if his mother Natasha could ever transform, or even fly. But, then he remembered that during her era, there were no magical academies. If he learned how to fly, he would be doing it for her. Somehow, he was certain she was flying in Heaven, and that gave him a deeper sense of satisfaction.  
All the other Animangus seemed slightly jealous of Miles, but they soon saw James transform into his Falcon form. The other students couldn't understand why the two newest students had transformed so quickly, and without any difficulties. They returned to their human forms, and were both blushing bashfully from Nicodemus' praise. Some Animangus students sulked while the two were complimented, but Nicodemus took care of this problem. "Not everyone learns the art of Transfiguration at his first try. So, don't lose heart. Maybe these two can also help you learn how to focus on the animal spirit within.", Nicodemus said encouragingly. James and Miles were more than happy to assist their fellow peers. In time, they could all transform without any difficulties. After class was through, the two young men became very popular since they were such quick studies. Nicodemus had a feeling that the two adolescent boys would make great strides in the Academy.  
  
Chapter 3—Transferred to Poland  
  
Within a year, Miles was transferred back to his true home, Poland. James was sent to a magic Academy in Rome. He felt like he was leaving a brother behind in St. Mary's Academy. But he kept in touch with his old friend by method of Owls. The Polish Academy was called St. Guinevere, and it was even more lavish and extravagant than the old Society had been as Miles had said in his letters. The classes were similar in the new Academies, and so were the students. They had already been proficient in language studies in the Academy and could speak the language as well as the natives in the foreign lands, but they already missed their fellow students, the professors and each other's company. However, when Miles sung his mother's lullaby to himself before going to sleep at night, he was comforted. James was glad that he had also been taught Miles' lullaby. He could swear he heard Miles singing the melody along with him. The melody stretched across boundaries, keeping the two friends close to one another despite the distance keeping them apart.  
Sleep my darling Raven  
Dream of what tomorrow may bring  
It could offer almost anything  
You fill my heart with everlasting Spring  
You are my world, little Dumpling  
Your little sable wings, so fragile, so small  
You can soar high above all  
I'll never let you fall  
My precious little Raven  
I will always be by your side  
If you need me as your guide  
Just call my name, and I will hear  
Swooping faster than a sparrow, I will be near  
My melody forever keep within your pure heart  
Not even death can take us apart  
Knowing that love is more than mere Art  
Never forget me, my sweet little Raven.  
  
During the summer months, James would visit Miles in Poland, or Miles would visit James in Italy. But, soon the two young boys had grown into young men and they had to start living in the Muggle world. For their commencement, both with honors in their own fields, they would be given their diplomas from Nicodemus Dumbedore. It seemed like only yesterday that they had been sent to the Society of Elixirs, which had now become just recently Hogwarts Academy. Nicodemus had married and his son had reached the gentle age of 7. Nicodemus was growing quite elderly, and left his son, Albus to take care of Hogwarts when he finally retired from teaching. Nicodemus would be sorely missed by his star pupils when he did retire, but he still had some good years left in his body to continue enlightening new students eager to learn the ancient arts that had been passed down in his family for ages since Wizardry was invented.  
  
Epilogue   
  
Miles graduated with a degree in Understanding the Fae, Aviation, and Foreign Language. James graduated with a degree in Transfiguration, Philosophy, Flight, and Foreign Language. This would be the last time the two friends would see their peers, professors and each other. It was customary for newly graduated pupils to find jobs in the Muggle world. Of course, they could always return to the Academy of Hogwarts as Professors. After commencement ended, Miles said his tearful good byes to James and fled mysteriously into the Highlands to spend some time alone in reflection, deciding what he should do with the remainder of his life. Miles had always been an enigma, which James could never solve, but he knew that someday he would see him again, maybe even in the Faery's Glen. James didn't let this preoccupy his thoughts. He was far too busy working as a blossoming Philosopher, teaching College courses at Suffolk University. However, someday he would return to his Alma Mater, the Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt May 11, 2002 


End file.
